Treasure Map - Mihawk
General Info | Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add if you can. *Rewards differ perLeague. Here's the current reward table: https://i.imgur.com/sw7XROB.png Tips on How to Beat Treasure Map - Mihawk! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and will have their stats boosted as well. *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man: Boosts Treasure Points by 2x; Stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10. *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman: Boosts Treasure Points by 1.5x; Stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10 Tips on How to Beat Treasure Map - Mihawk FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Mini Bosses VS *Round 1: 3 They will turn your STR/DEX/QCK slots every turn, except turn 1. *Round 2: 2 They will cap your chain multiplier at 2.0x if they attack under 20%. *Round 3: 1 , and a . *Round 4: . Oars is gonna cast 99 turn Inmunity and be on a 3 turn CD. *Round 5: , Ruler of the Florian Triangle HP: 362,500 (+19,937 per TM Level) Attack: 3,436 (+60 per TM Level) Pre-Emptive: Slot Bind entire crew for 10 turns. Interrupt: If you delay him he removes all positive buffs from the crew. VS *Round 1: 1 After attacking, she will despair your captain for 1 turn. *Round 2: 2 and 1 . *Round 3: 2 and a . *Round 4: You will fight , and . Pre-Emptive: Sweetpea will cast lock-on on herself for 10 turn. Marguerite will cast special reverse after turn 1. Aphelandra will cast a damage reduction buff for all enemies after turn 2 and change her CD from 2 to 3 after attacking. *Round 5: , Kuja Pirates Captain HP: 281,680 (+15,492 per TM Level) Attack: 3,216 (+56 per TM Level) Pre-Emptive: Anti-Recovery for 19 turns and applies delay protector for 99 turns. HP < 20%: Binds entire crew for 20 turns. VS *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: 2 and a . *Round 4: and . None of the 4 Jailer Beasts seem to have any ability outside of damage dealing. Minokoala and Minorhinoceros can start with a random CD (+1/-1) and will revert to their standard CD (2 and 3 respectively) after attacking. *Round 5: , Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: A Crew Annihilated HP: 455,000 (+25,025 per TM Level) Attack: 10,052 (+176 per TM Level) Pre-Emptive: Debuff protector for 98 turns and randomly blows away 1 bottom row unit. Every 4 turns: Blows away 1 random unit in the order of Bottom Row > Middle Row > Top Row VS *Round 1: 1 , 1 and 1 . *Round 2: 2 and a . *Round 3; 3 and a . *Round 4: 3 *Round 5: **HP: 2 Doffys. One & the other , each having 271,800 (+14,949 per TM Level) **Attack: 3,320 (+60 per TM Level) **Interrupt: Upon defeating 1 Doffy he summons one more (occurs once per Doflamingo). **HP < 50%: Doflamingo deals 50% of crew's HP dmg and randomly binds one unit for 3 turns. Note: If you defeated Doflamingo before hand, only will have his HP cut. VS *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: (Stage 4) HP: 700,000 (+71,830 per TM Level) Attack: 3,664 (+192.5 per TM Level) Pre-Emptive: PSY & INT units special bind for 10 turns and cut HP by 10%. After Turn 2: 10% HP cuts and normal attack. *Round 5: (Stage 5) HP: 1,366,000 (+71,830 per TM Level) Attack: 11,000 (+192.5 per TM Level) Pre-Emptive: 98 turn delay protection, DEF up (5 turns), randomly shuffles orbs (may include BLOCK), and 20% HP cut. After 1st Attack: 10% HP cut and enrage. HP < 50% (Attack): 16,500 damage. HP <50% (From a Special): Recovers to ~80% and random orb shuffle. Walkthrough for Mihawk Team Builder Helper #REDIRECT Insert text Category:Treasure Maps